


Muscle Memory

by LawnNinja



Series: A Little Piece of Something Greater [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, KH headcanons ahoy!, Lea is stubborn af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawnNinja/pseuds/LawnNinja
Summary: Axel summoned his chakrams thousands of times. He could summon them when he was distracted or disoriented or evenasleep, as Demyx haplessly discovered. Summoning a keyblade is a remarkably similar process.Turns out, that's exactly why it's giving Lea so much trouble.





	Muscle Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeneggs101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/gifts).



> So, I wrote this forever ago and I initially posted it on tumblr, but then I read greeneggs101's An Ever Changing Sky series and that inspired me to post it here, too! :D ~~course it took me like a month to work up the nerve to do it lol~~

Lea clenches his teeth, closing his eyes and reaching his hand out.

Yet.

Again.

He can literally feel his keyblade in the depths of his heart. It _sings_ with flame and smoke through the magical pathways etched along his being. The power spirals into a blaze against his palm, and ...

"Damn it," he mutters, dismissing his chakram with an irritated twitch. If the Hell he went through since Roxas left taught him anything, it's that he just isn't strong enough to protect his friends. He can change that. He _will_ change that.

"Roxas ... Isa ... I'll bring you back. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus ficlet!
> 
> Lea raises his hand again as Sora and Riku watch in bemusement, and in that instant he remembers Roxas proudly gesturing to X҉i̕͞o̸̴n̸̢͟ as she moves her hand palm-out and her keyblade appears ... but then fire and light take solid form and the memory flickers and dies, fading to nothing like sparks on the wind.


End file.
